The Seduction
by devilgurl336
Summary: The fellowship meet an alluring sorecress. What will happen?
1. The Meeting

As they were setting up for camp that night they heard the sounds of an owl. This surprised them for owls do not come out until darkness.  
  
A twig snaps from behind them. Turning around quickly they see a figure wearing a black cloak. Aagorn grabs his sword, whole Gimli grabs his axe and Legolas grabs his bow.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Aagorn  
  
The figure replies "Do not fear, I am not here to harm you." The figure removes the cloak to reveal that it is a she, a beautiful woman. Scantly clothed the group is intrigued by her. Her clothes were not of this realm, her top was beaded in gems and jewels it was quite short for it did reveal a quite amount of midrift. Her skirt went down to her ankles, two slits extending up her waist. The owl hoots once more and comes to the woman landing on her arm.  
  
"I am Leandra, the sorceress."  
  
They put down their weapons, but doubt she is good.  
  
"So what do you want with us then?" (in a sarcasitic way) Boromir replies  
  
"I have been watching you for days, with one gone, and a long journey ahead of you I though you might need my help."  
  
Legolas replies "How can we know to trust you?"  
  
"You don't for what else are you going to do? I have found you, if I were to harm you it would be done so." She replied  
  
As her golden locks blew in the gentle breeze, she bid her feathery friend a good-bye. She begins to walk towards the path leading into the forest before she enters she turns around and says "Do you wish to argue or to rest? It 'tis your choice."  
  
They follow the mysterious, yet beautiful and alluring sorceress.  
  
Legolas has his doubts about her.  
  
He pulls Aagorn off to the side and says to him "Are you sure we can trust her? For all we know she could be with the shadows."  
  
His reply is simply "I don't know."  
  
They reach her fortress "Welcome" she says  
  
As she guided the fellowship ton their rooms, they saw a beautiful collection of paintings over some many of years of which only Legolas could tell their age.  
  
Thou many of the paintings and furniture they did not recognize, for they have never seen them before. They noticed many designs in the paintings that matched her jewerly. They seen a language they were not familiar with. This was all new to them.  
  
They finally reached their rooms, since she is the only occupant, there are enough rooms for everyone.  
  
"Here are your rooms, feel free to roam the castle for I am the only one here, besides yourselves. If you should need me, I'll be in my room."  
  
They have their suspicions about her hospitality. But they are too weak and tired to think about it. Everyone goes to sleep except Legolas he has a weird feeling about her. He goes to seek her out.  
  
He finds her in her room. He silently walks toward her hoping for her not to hear him coming up from behind her. Even thou his footsteps are light she can still hear him.  
  
"So what is it you want, Legolas?" she asked  
  
"How do you know my name?" he replied  
  
"For I know, but you did not answer my question."  
  
She turns around swiftly.  
  
"For I have my doubts about you." He replied  
  
"And why is that?" she asked in a curious manner  
  
"For I don't know the reason for you giving us shelter for the night."  
  
"Could it be that.." 


	2. Her Past

The beautiful sorceress, Leandra has a history of her own. For it goes back farther back then any creature in Middle Earth. For her heritage is an Egyptian background. That is where she gets her powers from. She sees bits of the future and know some what of whats in store for the fellowship and Middle Earth. She is the only one of her kind in Middle Earth, but many do not know that she exists. Living in solitude in Parth Galen, she has not seen anyone in ages. Having befriended animal friends, she has many eyes over the forest she sees anyone or anything that enters the forest even outside of it. For her family has stemmed into the unlikeliest of places. Her mother was a sorceress, like herself was an Egyptian. Her father was an mortal or otherwise known as man. Through her birth her mother's powers where passed on to her. She didn't get her powers until she reached fourteen. Her father died in the battle againest Sauron when she was young. Her mother died after she had gotten her powers, her mother had taken her immortality away after she had fallen for Leandra's father.  
  
But many paths have been crossed. For Legolas' father went to tell Leandra's mother Cassandra that her husband had dies. They took comfort in each other. But that is a different story ... 


	3. The Answer

She walked closer to him. So close she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
".. That I have." she said softly  
  
Placing her lips to his soft and pointy ears she whispered ". seen the future." Kissing his ear softly, she began to pull away slowly.  
  
"Seen the future?" he asked confused  
  
"Yes" she replied  
  
She began to walk towards her bed; she dropped the rope she was wearing to revealing nothing underneath. Her golden locks covered her breasts.  
  
Blushing he turned around swiftly saying, "I'm sorry."  
  
She began to laugh. Walking up behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders she said, "What do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
She turned him around, and started to caress his face with her fingers. He began running his fingers up her spine, giving her chills. Her hands began to wander. Now her hands at his breeches. She began to remove them, running her hands up his shirt to remove it. He began kissing her on her neck leading down. Gently she began to caress his neck. She said to him "Do you wish to continue?"  
  
"Yes" he replied in a bit of a rush.  
  
The next morning he woke up in her bed. Alone. He sprang up quickly to she where she was. He did not see her.  
  
She came in to the room, he spotted her a bit confused she left.  
  
"Its about time you woke up." She laughed  
  
She sat on the bed in which he was devoured in by sheets, and she began to caress his face.  
  
"You better get dressed before your friends notice you are missing." She said to him  
  
He began to put his clothed on. She kissed him goodbye.  
  
As he started to walk to his room, he began to recollect what happened last night. Her soft kisses, her soft skin, her gentle touch. He couldn't think about nothing else, but her. Just the thought of her sensuous skin and the curve of her body aroused his soul.  
  
When he got back to his room her laid down and he fell into a slumber.  
  
The fellowship noticed Legolas was seemingly different. He seemed to be in a daze. Like he was in love. If he was in love that would be a destraction to the journey ahead of them, though Boromir.  
  
Boromir thought he should have a talk with his friend. He found Legolas in his room.  
  
"Legolas I wish to talk to you" requested Boromir He noded.  
  
"I've noticed there's something strangly different about you lately."  
  
"How so?" asked Legolas  
  
"You smile to yourself and it seems as if your trapped in a dream." Replied Boromir  
  
"Oh" said Legolas with dismay  
  
"What happened to you last night? I came looking for you and you weren't there."  
  
"I was with her."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Yes, I can't stop thinking about last night and her." Legolas confessed  
  
"I can't stop thinking of how she caressed and rubbed me, and her sweet kisses all over my body. And the beautiful curves, and its just overwhelming." He confessed innocently.  
  
"She's in my thoughts its like she took over my thoughts and body."  
  
"You talk mad, what has she done to you like as if she seduced your senses." Replied Boromir  
  
That word seduced, stuck out in his mind. Could she have? Would she? Confusion was the only thing left. Maybe she did but why?  
  
He had to see her, he had to speak to her about these feelings he had. All he wanted was her to reasure that's she didn't seduce him.  
  
He went off in a frantic search for her. Searching everywhere in the fortress. He finally found her, she was in her room.  
  
When he finally found her she was reading a book on her bed. He stared at her mindlessly at her beauty, the way she fliped her long locks when they fell in her face. The long black dress ahe was wearing had slits up to her waist her long and beautiful legs and the pulnging neck line didn't help much.  
  
Finally noticing he was standing there she looked up from her book and said "Hello is ther something you want?"  
  
"Yes..yes there is something I want." He replied  
  
She noticed something was wrong with him. She arose from her bed to try to comfort him. As much as he would have wanted to hold her he backed off.  
  
Confused she asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"I,I" "Can you tell me what happened last night wasn't just. fake?"  
  
"What?" she said  
  
"Did you . just use me for fun. Did you seduce me, tell me now I need to know I'm going crazy." He exclaimed  
  
She stood there staring into his endless blue eyes, searching for the words to say to him.  
  
"I don't know what to say." She said  
  
"Just tell me you didn't, please tell me you didn't." he cried out  
  
"I can't say that I didn't, but I can't say that I did." She confessed  
  
"At first it began that way, I wanted you when I looked into those eyes oh your eyes I felt helpless and lost control of my emotions."  
  
"No, no I'm not hearing this" he began to tear. Lost in his emotions he fell to his feet and began to cry, he couldn't believe what she had said.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She said  
  
For the first time in his long years had he felt this feeling before. It was his heart breaking. 


	4. MESS FROM AUTHOR

Okay, I hope you all liked what I had wrote so far. It took me forever to write it.  
  
I'm not finished. I still have more to write. Please bare with me here. If you have any comments  
  
leave me them. If they are hateful ones such as saying that it is so mary- sue, and oo he wouldn't  
  
do that , DO NOT LEAVE A COMMENT. I'm tried of that. Lol. Okay.  
  
THE REST SHOULD BE UP SOON!!  
  
Chandra 


End file.
